


My Girlfriend’s Boyfriend

by bardofapollo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Relationship, Aromantic Romelle (Voltron), Asexual Lotor (Voltron), Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Trans Female Character, Trans Romelle (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Allura and Romelle are best friends and have been happily in love for 4 years. As they enter their second year of college, Allura seeks emotional fulfillment that her aromantic partner, Romelle, can’t provide.Romelle joyfully encourages Allura to seek out what she needs and is there to support her in balancing a new kind of relationship and finding someone who can be there for her romantically.Together they work through the challenges of family, relationships, love, work, and school to find the perfect balance to keep them happy.





	My Girlfriend’s Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so on twitter I’ve seen some chatter abt how Lotura and Romellura are both great ships but don’t really work as an OT3 because Romelle and Lotor don’t make a good romantic pairing. So I’d thought I’d write up a dynamic where both ships could thrive and I’ve also been dying to pump out a healthy poly relationship involving an aromantic person that is supportive of their lover doing what they need to do to feel completely satisfied in the relationship. So enjoy <33

Romelle has known something was up for quite awhile, but she knew better than to approach Allura before she was ready. People often mistook Romelle for ditzy and stupid, but the truth was she just didn’t posture herself like Allura. She knew people much better, understood through observation. She didn’t bother to correct them, there was no reason to. 

She’d been with Allura for nearly 4 years now. They met in high school when Allura’s parents died and she had to move to the States because her Godfather couldn’t stand to live in the empty house of the man he loved. Having gone through a similar experience of losing family and being dropped into a new life of an unknown place, they clicked easily. 

Allura was her best friend above all. She’d known she loves her only about a year after being together. They even dated back in New England, before Romelle figured out she was aromantic. There wasn’t any hard feelings in their break-up and they stayed best friends. 

After high school, they spent a gap year figuring out their future plans. After deciding they didn’t want to leave each other, they spent the year working so they could afford to go to school together in California where Allura wanted to study psychology and Romelle culinary practices. 

That led them to that night. Lately Allura had been making this kind of constipated face when she got too deep in her own thoughts. She also asked Romelle to dinner for a chat, in a fancy restaurant. Sure Romelle and Allura went on friend dates, but never anything like this. 

Honestly though, she was a bit clueless as to what Allura was thinking about. Things had been great lately. Both of them have steady part time jobs to keep their work drives occupied between studies and they weren’t having financial issues. Their friendship hadn’t seen any bumps, and their sex life sure hadn’t. It left her to wonder what she could be struggling with. 

The time for their reservation was looming closer, only about one hour was left to get ready. She wanted her best self to be there at dinner tonight for Allura, emotionally and physically. With that she closed her journal and left the library couch to get ready.


End file.
